Foreign Exchange Student
by SammyWriter
Summary: Tsuki Mitoku, your un-average St. Marie California foreign exchange student. She and Johnny McBeal have traded places, hand-picked by Henry-sensei. She and the A Group will definitely reach their goal to get to the world grand-prix, and win it. But what happens when a few "obstacles" get in the way? They might end up meeting Ichigo and Kashino... What will happen?
1. Chapeter 1-The Klutz

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so hope you like! I'm a huge Yumeiro addict so I decided to do this first. At first this might not seem to make sense, but it will if you stick with this story. Enjoy! Btw, please read to the end 'cuz it gets better!**

* * *

"Mitoku! Wait up! Please!" Ryan called out. I kept running down the hall.

"What did I ever do to you?!" I wondered painfully.

"Mitoku! You don't understand! It's not what it looks like!" he called again. I kept running.

Suddenly a door swiftly swung open in front of me and I was knocked over. I scrunched up in pain. My head throbbed uncontrollably.

"Mitoku! Are you okay?!" Ryan asked alarmingly, eyes wide and obviously worried. He knelt down beside me and called the teacher. Soon Kat and Amani came running up, obviously worried and alarmed as well. They had seen what happened.

Katarina Melendez, or Kat. My bestie since... A month ago. Amani Kemms, my roommate since... A month ago.

I'm a foreign exchange student from St. Marie Academy, Japan. I've traded places with Johnny McBeal, and I'm glad to get out of there. He attended St. Marie academy, California. Amano Ichigo and Makato Kashino were way too good and I could never beat them. Here, everyone is more evenly matched.

And me? I'm Tsuki Mitoku ,a freshman(or so that is what they call it here), in pain and trying to make it stop.

I screamed loudly as a vicious sharp pain went into my head as if a knife was stabbed into me. And it was all that butt-head Ryan Clark's fault. Here's what happened:

I saw Ryan take my recipe book and rip out a page. Now, I know what you're thinking. No biggie, just a page. WRONG. That page was Amano Ichigo-chan's farewell present for me. A copy of her grandmother's secret recipe for her infamous strawberry shortcake, or at least that's what Ichigo-chan says.

And Ryan was trying to steal it! He knew how much that meant to me, and he knew he wasn't supposed to even touch my recipe book!

Anyways, Ichigo-chan and I were friends, but I think she must've seen something in me she liked. Maybe it was because we were both major klutzes.

Getting back to my pain, I heard people coming down the echoing hall way.

"Mitoku! Mitoku!" I heard one of the teachers call. Pain seared throughout my body, spreading rapidly. Black spots appeared before me and I saw Ryan, eyes red. Crying? Nah, Ryan was Ryan. He never really cried... More black spots appeared before me. Soon I felt very exhausted and felt my eyes get heavy. I blacked out.

「」「」「」「」「」「」「」「」

I woke up to my head throbbing like crazy. "Ow..." I mumbled. I heard feet scrambling and soon Kat, Amani, Ryan, and a nurse were next to me. I noticed I was on a comfy white bed with tons of pillows. My arm was hooked up a few wires and then to a monitor that measured my heart beat.

"M-Mitoku?" Amani asked timidly. She's the kind of person that is real shy, 'till they get to know you. Her straight brown hair with crazy purple accents were just so... Cool. Her brown eyes and tan skin were perfect. A ton of guys have confessed to her over and over, but she always said no and I've always wondered why. She's in the A group with me, Kat and Ryan.

"Huh..."

"OMG! You're back!" Kat said enthusiastically as she squeezed me into a bear hug.

Kat's the kind of person you would find friendly the first moment you met them. Her long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, always trendy clothes, and tall appearance made her just so pretty. She's obviously the popular one in school, not to mention good at baking.

"Kat, can't breathe..." I winced.

"Oh! Sorry!" she quickly let go.

Ryan just stared at me the whole time. His soft blonde hair and green eyes were-I have to admit-cute. He was kind of short though. The first time I met him, I thought of Kashino, with green eyes instead of caramel.

"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked coldly, suddenly remembering what he said.

He didn't seem to see the comment coming. "Would you please just let me explain?" He pleaded. "I'm s-"

"There's no time for chit chat right now, I need to check up on Miss Mitoku right away." The nurse interrupted. She seemed to be in her early 50's.

A sad expression crossed over his face as the three unwillingly walked out. "We'll see you at the cafeteria?" Kat called out.

"Sure." I replied.

"Now, Miss Mitoku, it seems you only had a minor injury, so everything should be back to normal in a few days time. Do you feel any pain at the moment?"

"Uh, my head is kind of throbbing and," I blushed, " I kinda need to use the bathroom..."

The nurse laughed heartily. "Ok, go right ahead. I assume you know where it is?"

"Yeah. I think so anyways..."

"Ok, let any of the staff know if you need help. I'll subscribe some pain killer pills in case the throbbing continues. Just pick it up at the reception area."

I nodded. "Ok, thanks." I said as she then left the room.

As I got up from the bed, I noticed my iPhone flash. A text? From who? I grabbed my phone and walked out.

Turns out it was Ryan. "We need to talk. In person, privately." It read.

I shrugged. Like I wanted anything to do with him! I kept on staring at the text as I walked down the hall. *CRACK*

"Ow!" I said as I looked up to see who I had bumped into.

It was Makoto Kashino.

「」「」「」「」「」「」「」

"K-Kashino?" I rubbed my head as it throbbed even harder now.

"Mitoku? What are you doing here ?" he asked, also rubbing his head.

"In case you forgot, I live here now. And I hit my head, so I had to get checked up. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, you're in a Kashino Hospital... I'm here to organize a sell sweets to the patients. My parents said something about 'new experiences and getting exposed to the real world.' I don't mind I guess, school's out back in Japan." he said bluntly.

"Oh." I said remembering the weird schedules we had. "Okay, well nice seeing you, I guess. Bye." I started to walk off, still trying to find the bathroom.

"Mitoku! Wait up!"

I turned around, really needing to go now. "Yeah?"

"Are your friends the ones in the cafe?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh. Well they all look really worried. You should go check it out as soon as you can."

"Oh... Okay then. Bye!"

"See you around."

I walked off. It would be natural for them to be worried right? They all know I'm a major klutz and all. If that's the case... Then what's the real problem?

After I got out of the bathroom, I went to the reception area. Painkiller pills weren't really needed, though. I had a tough skull. I got them anyways and started to walk off the cafe. Tons of doctors were roaming around and I remembered something Ichigo-chan showed me.

"Kashino?"

They all looked up.

"Yes?"

I started to crack up while they just looked bored. They were probably used to it.

After a little longer of walking, I saw Kat and Amani sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, still walking towards them.

"Hey!" They both pulled me into a hug. "We're so glad you're okay!"

"Good as new. Where's Ryan?"

"Oh, uh he went home... Said something about the whole thing being his fault." Kat explained.

"He's a sweet guy, Mitoku. I think he likes you." Amani said quietly.

I blushed and felt my face get really hot. "Wha? Pfft... No... What makes you think that?!" Why was I feeling happy? Ryan was only a friend.

The two stared at me, unbelievingly. "You blushed!" Kat squealed.

"Er... Yeah... So?"

"That means you like him!" Amani gasped.

"Excuse me? No! Ew!" I couldn't believe them! How could they think such a horrid thing?! But... Do I like him?

Kat and Amani smirked.

"You know what? Forget you. I'm going home." I shouted, anger rising. Their faces fell. Regretting saying that I then said," You coming?"

They smiled and happily agreed.

「」「」「」「」「」「」「」

The next day, I looked at my beeping phone. A text, from Ryan, again. It said to meet him in the courtyard before school. Should I? I decided on yes in case it was important.

I scrummaged around my drawer to find a clean uniform. I got ready, grabbed my textbooks, and left a note for Amani saying I was going for a walk. If she knew I was going to meet Ryan, she would just say that I like him, which I don't.

I headed out the girl's dorm and went into the courtyard. Ryan was already there. "Hey!" he called out.

I tried to put on a fake smile and walked towards him. I was still mad about what he did to me. "Hi." I said curtly.

He frowned slightly, detecting I was still mad. "C'mon. I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the hills. I trailed behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously. "Just wait and see."

We headed up the hill with tons of flowers and soon we were on the other side.

My eyes grew wide and I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? I hope so... Oh right. If this gets three reviews, I'll update quicker ^ ^**

**-Sammaayyy**


	2. Chapter 2-New Surprises

**A/N: I'm back! Hehe^ ^ Ok, so keep with me guys. This story gets better! Just not yet, because it's all in the plot. *Evil laugh* Stay tuned!**

* * *

_ "C'mon. I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the hills. I trailed behind._

_ "Where are we going?" I asked curiously. "Just wait and see." was the reply._

_ We headed up the hill with tons of flowers and soon we were on the other side._

_ My eyes grew wide and I gasped._

* * *

"W-what is this?" I asked meekly. In front of me lay the most breathtaking sight. Green fields with garden and orchards of tons of fruit decorated the perfect sun rise.

"Just wait for the best part."

"O-okay..." I trailed off. As if this wasn't enough?

He grabbed my hand again and pulled me next to the peach tree. A picnic was assemble right before me.

"Uh, don't you think this is a bit much?" I asked after being speechless for a while.

"No. Not really. I owe you for what I did yesterday." he shrugged. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't really feel like anything actually..." I trailed off. This was all too much... What if Kat and Amani were right? Maybe he did like me...

A huge frown appeared on his face.

"Oh-Uh.. Actually I'll have anything! Yep. It's up to you." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Ok..." he handed me a fluffy croissant filled with warm melty cheese from the basket as his smile came back.

"So..." I said while munching on my croissant, trying to break the awkward silence. Surprisingly it was really, really good.

"You know, I think you're a really great person."

"Er...Uh... Thanks? "Soon I was on the last bite of my croissant. The morning wind felt good and brushed my long brown hair gently.

"About yesterday," my ears perked up," The only reason I took the recipe was because of this." he pulled out a peach tart from the basket.

My eyes widened. It looked so good! The crust looked really fluffy and the jam seemed to sparkle. Peaches were cut into flower shapes and carefully laid on the jam. "Whoa... Can I try it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well, duh. That's why I made it." he mocked teasingly. Even though I had only known him for a month, I felt real close to him.

I grabbed a spork and scooped up a piece. "Mmmmmm..." I absolutely loved it! Unlike Ichigo-chan, I like peaches instead of strawberries.

"Do you like it?" he asked curiously.

"Nope."

He looked taken aback.

"I love it."

He smiled brightly.

"But how did you know I like peaches?" I asked.

"Er... Sources." he replied mysteriously.

After talking about random things, I looked at my blue ripcurl watch. We were late! Really late!

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're late!"

Without a word he packed everything up and grabbed my hand, again. We ran all the way to homeroom in Mrs. Garcia's classroom.

"Sorry we're late!" I whispered to the teacher as we got in. Everyone was working on some sort of homework. They all looked up at both of us. Then to Ryan's hand... Holding mine. He must've realized this because he immediately let go. We scrambled to our seats.

I was deeply blushing and so was he. Kat knit her eyebrows and kept on looking back and forth between both of us. I gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look.

Did I mention that Ryan was good-looking? Tons of girls like him and it's kind of embarrassing. For him, I mean. The only reason I'm saying this now is because a few of the girls were giving me evil looks, especially this girl named Miranda Johnson.

We were never friends to start with and frankly, she reminds me of Koshiro-senpai. I guess those kind of people are always gonna be there, no matter where you go. She had short, straight, glossy black hair and blue eyes. She creeps me out. A lot. It was obvious she was rich, mainly because she says so. But I can also tell because her father's company, Miranda's Mermaid Beds, had her actual name in it.

During homeroom and first period, Science, I kept on spacing out and couldn't focus. Neither could Ryan.

Finally it was second period, Baking and Such. No kidding. That's the actual name.

We got to our stations. The kitchen/practice room/ classroom was clean and neat as usual. It looked just like the one in Japan. But instead of a sweets queen, it was a sweets king. I scoffed, not believing those things were real. I mean, seriously! Little people with wings that came out of ovens?! How ridiculous does that sound?

"Class, today we are making cheesecake and layer cake." Mr. Garcia said, interrupting my thoughts. It was weird, my first and second period teachers are married...

Cheesecake was easy, but layer cake? What was that?

Mr. Garcia explained how to make both and then told us to start.

We started on the cheesecake first and decided on tiramisu. I worked on the filling with Amani and Ryan worked on the crust with Kat. We were silent the while time until Kat broke the silence.

"So... How was your day?" she asked. I remembered about this morning.

"Well, you were there you know..." I finally replied.

"Well, yeah. For most of it. Where were you this morning?" she shot back.

"Oh, uh," I glanced a quick look at Ryan. He was blushing, but obviously trying to focus. He kept his eyes glued on the crust.

"I went for a walk and then I saw Ryan and I... Fell." I lied. My guilty conscious made me feel worse. They were my best friends and yet I couldn't tell them the truth. Why? Was it because they might be right about Ryan liking me?

All these thoughts occupied my mind until Ryan asked, "What are you doing?"

I looked down. I had accidentally whipped too hard and now the filing was all over our work station.

"Oh... Oops."

"Mitoku!" Amani tossed a towel at me. I could tell she knew I was lying about this morning. I'm a horrible liar.

I started to clean the counter. "Do you need help with that?" someone asked. I looked up at my three friends and they were all working on the cheesecake.

"Did you guys say something?" I asked them, confusedly.

They looked up. "No." they said in unison.

The voice giggled. "Who's there?" I asked. I held up my whisk to use as a weapon. "I have a... a whisk and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Soon, many voices started laughing. I looked around at the other groups. Everyone was working.

Then I looked at my own. They were all staring at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you doing!?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Er, I heard voices." Just as I said that, I heard the voices again.

This time, Ryan, Kat and Amani heard them. Then five butterfly glowing things came out of the sweets king portrait. They floated over us and landed in front of us. We all stared at them, mouths open, gaping.

Suddenly they transformed into those so called Sweet Spirits. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out. They were so cute and tiny!

The one with blue eyes and elegant long flowing blonde hair introduced herself first. "Hello. My name is Strawberry. And you," she pointed at me," close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I immediately closed it, blushing. She wore a cute red dress with black dots.

"Hello, my name is Cinnamon. Sorry about Strawberry, she's very feisty." Cinnamon introduced. She had brown eyes that seemed to blaze all the time, yet she seemed quite gentle and shy at the same time. Her hair was a nice shade of brown with blonde streaks. She wore a gentle pink dress with brown ruffles.

"Apple." he nodded. To be honest, he looks just like Ryan! In mini me form. He wore a green t-shirt with jeans.

The next two surprised me. They were twins! "Puffle and Muffle. Pweased to mweet you." they looked like six year olds! Puffle had a cream colored dress with blue ruffles and green accents. Muffle also had a cream colored dress, but with green ruffles and blue accents.

The four of us (the humans) introduced ourselves. We were starting to understand this... Kinda.

"Now we choose our partners." they all dashed over to Ryan. Of course.

"Guys, we can't pick the same partner! I'll stay here and everyone else, go." Strawberry said curtly.

They all ended up fighting. Actually, they fought for so long, we left them on the counter to resolve it while we finished up the cheesecake.

When it was done, it came out perfect! We turned it in to Mr. Garcia.

"Looks good! Now get started on your layer cake."

When we got back to our station, it seemed the problem was resolved. "Sowwy 'bout that." Muffle said shyly.

They all bowed.

"Guys, there's no need to be formal. We're friends now!" Kat shouted.

The Sweet Spirits nodded and split into four directions, with the exception of Puffle and Muffle, which always stick together.

It turns out that I got Apple. "Hi." I kind of wanted Cinnamon or the twins...

"Pleased to meet you... Again." he said. I laughed and he laughed nervously.

"Hey bud, there's no need to be awkward, k? Like Kat said, we're friends now." I smiled and he did too.

So in the end, Ryan got Strawberry(was it a coincidence we both got fruit named spirits...?), Amani got Cinnamon, and Kat got the twins. Lucky them... But I am content with Apple. He seems really nice.

"So... About that layer cake..." Amani trailed off, trying to hint that we needed to start.

We ended up rushing it, and it didn't come out as good as we thought it would. But it was quite simple to make. You basically spread a layer, bake. Spread a layer, bake and so on.

「」「」「」「」「」「」「」

At the end of school, the eight of us decided to go to Salon de Marie. We all went to our dorms first though to change.

I picked my blue jeggings, green lace top, and aqua infinity scarf. As well as mint colored flats with bows on the front end.

Amani picked her black leggings and purple twist top with a cute purple beanie. She also wore purple wedges.

When we got there, Kat was wearing a sky-blue and pink plaid shirt with a knot at the end. Her white skinny jeans complemented her white head band.

We took our seats. A few minutes later, Ryan showed up wearing a red t-shirt, grey cardigan and some jeans. He had an extensive collection of shoes, usually Jordan's or Nikes, but today he wore flip flops.

"What's up with the flops?" I asked mockingly.

I felt something hit my head and looked up. Strawberry was right there. "Uhhhh... Hi?" I said.

"Mitoku, don't judge your partner like that! You guys are dating, right?" she said smugly.

I turned beet red and so did Ryan. "Whaaa...? No..." I said. He kept on blushing.

"Really? Seems like it. Especially because of what happened this morning." Apple said obnoxiously.

"What? How do you guys know about that?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"We've been watching you since you arrived here in California, Mitoku." Cinnamon said shyly.

"WHAT?! STALKERS MUCH!" I shouted.

* * *

**_A/N: So… should I continue? Please review! It gives me motivation! If you guys have anything you want to add, PM me or review and I'll think about it!_**

**-Sammaayyy**


End file.
